RÖjÖ, sangRe
by sexcullen
Summary: Una escuela nueva, estudiantes comnunes y corrientes, dos horarios... ¿pero de verdad son tan comunes?.. Dos guardianes que tendran que proteger el secreto que guarda esa escuela.Un triangulo amoroso..
1. pRÖlogÖ

**Hola!!!• espero y les guste esta nueva historia prometo ectualizar mas seguido gracias por leerme...**

**los nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia se basa un poco en un comic llamado Vampire Knight**

**cualquier aclaracion o duda consultarme!!!• lo demas stha sujeta a mi lokqa imagiinacion... **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Prólogo

Hacia mucho frío, estaba nevando y yo había perdido a mis padres, no recordaba mi pasado y no sabia que esperar en el futuro. Confundida y angustiada sin saber por que camine sin destino alguno mirando las estrellas de aquella noche fría.

Una fuerza extraña me tiró, desconcertada mire extrañada lo que había sido un hombre, un extraño, un ser con ojos vengativos, inyectados de sangre, un vampiro.


	2. EmpezhandÖ de nuuevÖ

**hola!• nuevo capii mil gracias por leer y por lo coments que dejan **

**de verdad. Notaran que algunas personalidades estan un poco cambiadas, **

**y que solo uso los nombres de Sthepenie, aunque con Bella es un poco diferente**

**si no les esta gustando la historia y como se va desencadenando,**

**me pueden decir... (advierto, la historia se basa en Vampire Knight no es la misma) **

**puede cambiar en algunos aspectos y en otros no, aunque tratare de complacer a todos los lectores para **

**que puedan disfrutarlo mas y siguan leyendo... y comenzare contandolo desde el punto**

**de vista de Bella, aunque mas adelante puede cambiar... ya saben acepto comentarios tanto buenos **

**como malos.. gracias! y disfrutenlo!• **

**muuak! lz adÓrÖ•**

**Empezando de nuevo. **

Habían muchas sombras a mí alrededor, estaba muy obscuro pero al mismo tiempo me sentía en casa, escuchaba muchas voces que provenían de afuera, no sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí… solo sabia que era un lugar especial para mis memorias.

De pronto a lo lejos escuche como me llamaban y pronunciaban mi nombre con mucho fervor, todo se torno de rojo, había mucha sangre y cuerpos que no pude identificar puesto que no se veían sus caras, estaba asustada y desolada, nadie podía ir a mi rescate. Salí corriendo sin dirección alguna y pude observar como todo se iba aclarando, me encontré en un bosque sola… y sin nadie, con las manos ensangrentadas y un vampiro a lado mío.

Desperté. Estaba temblando no sabia que había pasado, ni mucho menos quería saberlo, estaba confundida por todo lo que soñé ya que lo ultimo que recuerdo de mi pasado fue que estuve alado de un vampiro que estuvo apunto de matarme. Si no hubiera sido por Jacob (mi salvador) no se que me hubiera pasado y si estaría viva para contarlo.

Mire por la ventana y pude observar que era un día caluroso, y peor aun iniciaban las nuevas clases y para mi desgracia yo era la nueva perfecta y encargada de poner el orden en la nueva institución que el director Charlie había fundado ase casi mas de un año.

Charlie era mi padre adoptivo pero rara vez lo llamaba así aunque el insistiera demasiado, mi amigo Edward o (al menos yo lo consideraba así) también de cierta forma lo había adoptado Charlie.

Edward había sufrido mucho en su niñez ya que sus padres fueron atacados por un vampiro de sangre pura que había acabado con ellos. Su familia era cazadora de vampiros y al no matar a uno de ellos provoco que se desatara un infierno en sus vidas.

Edward había llegado a mi casa manchado de sangre en pleno shock y sin saber a quien recurrir lo habían salvado. Había visto morir a sus padres, y a su hermano.

Yo sin saber que hacer le ofrecí ayuda y al ver que no respondía lo limpie con una manta mojada para retirarle los restos de sangre.

Y así lo conocí realmente nuestras vidas no tienen nada de mágico, los dos venimos de momentos difíciles y trágicos, pero seguimos juntos.

Regresando a la realidad fuera de mi cabeza, observe el reloj y salte de la cama al momento que me di cuenta lo tarde que era, no llegaría pronto y tal vez ni tendría tiempo de desayunar, me tendría que apurar.

Tome el uniforme nuevo que estaba en mi armario, no estaba tan mal o eso pensaba… Pero era un uniforme así que no me queje cuando lo vi.

Salí corriendo al baño, prepare la ducha y me metí… me relajo mucho sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí me cambie rápido y me seque el cabello, baje corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Edward que ya había terminado de desayunar.

-Llegue tarde??

-Si ya no tienes tiempo para el desayuno…

-Ay pero tengo mucha hambre…

-Tú tienes la culpa.

-Edward no seas tan amargado!!

-Nos vemos, ya me tengo que ir

-Espera iré con tigo

Salimos juntos, para dirigirnos a la escuela…

Mi primera clase fue Trigonometría, nunca me imagine que fuera tan aburrido.

Así que al terminar fui a relajarme un rato a la cafetería, me compre unos dulces y me dirigí a mi segunda clase que también compartía con Edward.

Todas lo miraban pero ciertamente Edward tenia un humor horrible… que aunque estuviéramos muy cerca al mismo podíamos estar tan alejados.

Nunca encontré a mi mejor amiga en esa escuela… Ángela y jamás apareció ni siquiera cuando había terminado ese día de escuela. Supuse que no había ido por la resaca de las vacaciones a si que no preocupe tanto.

Después de largas horas de duro trabajo en la escuela, llego el turno de la tarde, tendríamos que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo ya que la mayoría de los alumnos contaban con nosotros.

Llegamos y ya todos estaban preparados para la llegada de los de la clase nocturna, las chicas estaban ansiosas.

-Chicas por favor háganse a los costados no me dejan pasar, contrólense!!

-Ya!!!!!!- Edward hablo, con solo escuchar su voz todas se estremecieron y se acomodaron en sus lugares rápidamente.

Las puertas se abrieron y los estudiantes de la noche tenían que traspasarse al otro castillo donde se impartirían las clases.

Eran muy apuestos por lo que todas se volvían locas, aunque nadie sabia la verdadera razón de su belleza.

Jacob me hablo.

-Hola Bella, espero y podamos platicar un poco.

-haaa.. uhm.. si claro por que no Jack..

-Ok entonces nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

Edward lo miro fríamente antes de irse.

Y todas las mujeres me querían matar por que supuestamente hable con el chico más guapo de la clase nocturna.

-Por que le hablas! Por que te habla a ti!?... agg..

-Cálmense solo es un amigo.

-A ella!!! –Todas venían furiosas hacia mi…

-Edward! Ayúdame!

-Ya basta señoritas… ahora por favor pasen a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Gracias Edward…

-si como sea…

Después de ser salvada por Edward antes de que las chicas me comieran viva, me detuve a pensar en lo que Jack me había dicho y me ruboricé un poco. Nunca había sido buena con los chicos, y nunca me había detenido a pensar claramente en ellos, hasta este preciso momento.

Aunque el como todos los demás estudiantes de la clase nocturna ocultaban un secreto, que jamás podía ser revelado, de eso me encargaba yo, aunque nadie lo supiera con cierta seguridad, todos ellos eran vampiros.


End file.
